Just Add The Originals
by Crossover Specialist
Summary: What happens when the mermaids meet the vampires? Extraordinary. Read and watch as a tale of love, deceit, and hunger for power plays out. Watch as families are reunited and torn apart. Hopefully, a lot better than it sounds.
1. Introduction

_**A/N: I do not own The Originals, or H2O: Just Add Water, sadly. **_**Because, if I did, all my fellow Klayley fans would not be deprived. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, but, hey. Well, read and review. Thanks.**

**_Important (If you don't read, it is not my fault if you don't understand the story):_**

Characters (The Originals):

Freya Mikaelson- engaged to Jackson Kenner

Jackson Kenner- engaged to Freya Mikaelson

Elijah Mikaelson- married to Katherine Mikaelson

Katherine Mikaelson (Pierce)- married to Elijah Mikaelson

Klaus Mikaelson- married to Hayley Mikaelson, has Hope…

Hayley Mikaelson (Marshall)- married to Klaus Mikaelson, has Hope…

Rebekah Mikaelson- married to Marcel Mikaelson… long story

Marcel Mikaelson (Gerard)- married to Rebekah Mikaelson… long story

Kol Mikaelson- in a relationship with Davina Claire

Davina Claire- in a relationship with Kol Mikaelson

Camille O'Connell- Mikaelson family therapist

Characters (H2O: Just Add Water):

Don Sertori- parental supervision

Cleo Sertori- in a relationship with Lewis McCartney

Lewis McCartney- Jackson Kenner's cousin

Emma Gilbert- Elena Gilbert's cousin

Ash Dove- in a relationship with Emma Gilbert

Rikki Chadwick- bored

Zane Bennett- wants to get back at Rikki


	2. New Orleans

**Klaus's POV**

I woke up, only to see Hayley slipping on a long black skirt. She looked at me and smiled, pulling the top of her black camisole top down, just a little. The black and the long skirt helped conceal the baby bump that recently started to form. She noticed my gaze on her stomach and, almost instinctively, placed a hand there. She found a pair of black sandals and I quickly got dressed. "Mommy! Daddy!" Hope yelled, excitedly running into the room. She walked to Hayley and put her face next to Hayley's beautiful 'growing front' as Kol called it, and said, "Hi, baby brother or sister. It's Hope, again. I can't wait to meet you. I can hear your heartbeat, just like Mommy and Daddy. Us Mikaelsons, we are awesome. Bye." She turned her gaze back to us, smiling, "We're going to zoo. Do you wanna come?" "Who's we?" I asked. "Aunt Bekah, Uncle Jackson, Aunt Freya, Aunt Katherine, Uncle Kol, an' Aunt Davina." I always want to laugh when she says 'Uncle Jackson'. The poor guy couldn't get my wife, so he went for my sister. Go figure. "Sounds fun." Hayley said. Hope nodded, excitedly. I smiled at how beautiful she was-just like her mother. She had Hayley's hazel eyes, dark hair, and her tanned skin. She didn't look much like me, except for the devil in her eyes. That was all me. "Bye, Daddy!" She said, kissing my cheek before using her super speed to get out of the room.

"Well, she's a bundle of energy this morning." Hayley said, laughing a little. I smiled. "She certainly is, my love." I said, hugging her and softly kissing her neck. She rolled her eyes and blushed at the same time, pleasing me with her reaction. "Want to go have breakfast?" I asked. She nodded. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled. "Are you kidding me?" She asked in disbelief. "What?" "I just ate two hours ago!" "Well, you are pregnant, Little Wolf. Remember how hungry you were with Hope?" "I remember, all right. I was the one who actually had to eat the food." She laughed, slightly. "You're in a very good mood this morning." I commented. "Yeah, but remember, pregnant, hormonal hybrid. If anything happens that I don't like, my good mood will flip a switch, even if I don't want it to." She reminded me. I nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, letting my lips linger for a moment, as we entered the kitchen.

Hayley stopped short when we saw a young man, sitting on a stool at the bar, drinking with Jackson. Hayley walked up, with me close on her heels and took the drinks away. Jackson looked at her, in shock. "What? You and I may have been betrothed, but that was a long time ago. You may be engaged to Freya, but this is not your house, and with Hope around, we don't permit morning drinking. You want to drink? Go to the bar." She snapped. And, her good mood was ruined. The man stood up and was about to say something when she held up her hand and said "You successfully ruined my good mood." She turned to me, "I'm going back to bed." With that, she vampire speeded back upstairs. "Well, done." I said, sarcastically. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am a royal werewolf, someone who was supposed to be a very important person in her life." "Look man, if you're another alpha who wants to be married to Hayley, forget it. It's never going to happen." He laughed and smiled at me, "Anyway, as I was saying, I want to be as close to Hayley as possible." He held out his hand, "Canaan Labonair. I'm Hayley's brother." "I… She… You… What?" I stuttered. He looked at me. "Hayley doesn't have a brother." I said, then, turning to Jackson, "Weren't you supposed to be at zoo with Hope?" "Freya and I had an argument. She told me not to go with them." "Well, if my sister isn't here, I certainly don't want you here. Out you go." I told him, as I pushed him out the door.

I turned my attention back to this Canaan dude. "Who are you really?" "I am Canaan Labonair, Alpha of the Desert Pack." "Where is that?" "The deserts of Arizona." "Interesting. If you are Hayley's brother, then why do you not rule the Crescent Pack?" "Well, Jackson told me that he is the Alpha. That makes sense since his bloodline was the only other royal one. In the Crescent Pack, at least." I had to laugh at this. "Your so-called 'sister' is the Alpha, alongside me. We also rule my pack, the Atlantic Wolves." "How did Hayley get the throne?" "Now that, my not quite yet friend, is a long story." "Okay, start by telling me why you rule together." I held up my hand, showing him the gleaming ring. He looked at it in shock. "The Hybrid married my baby sister! How did that happen?" "Well, it started after she had Hope…" "Who's Hope?" "Our daughter." "WHAT? You got my sister pregnant?" "Twice." I said. "Twice? What happened the first time?" "A drunken one-night stand, nothing of importance. Until we found out she was pregnant." "The second time?" "We married almost a year after Hope was born, five years ago. She just got pregnant, recently. She's only three months in." He stared at me in shock.

I turned as I saw Hayley behind me in a whoosh of wind. She barely took notice of Canaan as she walked next to me, then sat down on me, straddling my lap. I caught a glimpse of Canaan's horrified face before our lips clashed together in a fiery, heated kiss. She placed her hands on my cheeks, deepening the kiss. I pushed my tongue through her lips into her mouth and heard her moan, ever so quietly into my mouth. I felt her cool hands running down my chest, so I placed my hands in her bra, feeling her breasts. I didn't need to look to know Canaan was ready to murder me. I felt the warmth leave my body and saw that Hayley was pulled off my lap by Canaan. She grabbed him by his neck and sped him to the wall. "What the bloody hell where you thinking!? You don't ever… ever want to mess with a pregnant, hormonal hybrid." She said, menacingly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're a hybrid!" Canaan said as soon as she released him. "Uh, yeah. Dude, I just pinned to the wall by your neck. Do you need more proof?" She asked, her eyes glowing yellow. I quickly grabbed her wrist and made her face me. "What now, Honey?" She asked, sarcastically. "Turning isn't good for the baby." I reminded her, placing my hand over hers on her belly as we felt a kick. The baby kicked a few more times. She looked at me in awe. I smiled as our lips connected once more. I knew that was the first time our baby kicked and I was excited to share the moment with her.

"Ahem." Canaan said, disappointing us both. Hayley pulled away from me and said, "Who are you and what'd you want?" She asked with a flat tone, clearly not thrilled someone interrupted our make-out session, not once, but twice. "First, I am Canaan Labonair. And I'm your brother, Hayley." She looked at me, confused. "How can you possibly prove that?" She asked, demanding. He rolled up his pant leg to reveal the crescent mark on his ankle. "So, you're a crescent. That doesn't prove you're my brother." I gently ran my finger over her birth mark on her shoulder, and placed a soft kiss there. She shivered at my touch, and Canaan noticed this. He said, "I'm not a vampire, so I can't show you my memories, but I can allow you to enter them." I nodded and Hayley and I placed our hands on his forehead.

**_Canaan's Memory_**

_I ran home with my baby sister in my arms. I had no other options. I flung open the front door and ran in. "Mom! Mom! Come quick!" I called. I stood there, holding Andrea in my lap. Mom rushed in, "Oh my goodness gracious! What happened?" I held the small baby up to Mom and started to cry. "We… we were at Jill's house… like… like you said… but there… there was… a … vampire! He came in and tried to Andrea from… Auntie Jill… but her pulled out his… his fangs… and I grabbed Andrea and ran… Mommy! I'm so scared! What will we do?" "We have to get her away from here." Dad said, hurrying down the stairs. "That darn vampire killed a Kenner. No doubt it left marks to look like we did it. Now, they will revolt against us. Canaan, my boy, run. Go. Get as far away from here until you'll be safe." Dad said. I didn't think twice; I ran and never came back. _

_I was running through the streets of New Orleans with my two-month-old sister in my arms, not knowing where to go. I bumped into a tall man. I looked up with fear. Marcel. The king of the French Quarter. "Please, Mr. Marcel. Take my sister. Find her a good home. I know you don't hurt children… please." He looked at me, holding my baby sister out to him. He picked me up in his arms (Andrea and all) and speeded us out of there. He took me to the church to meet Father Kieran, who was a new pastor. He said he'd take Andrea to a good orphanage, and she'd live with a good human family. _

**_End of Canaan's Memory_**

Hayley and I pulled our hands away, in shock. He continued, "I was raised by Father Kieran, here, in New Orleans. I vowed to find my baby sister again, even if I had to search the ends of the Earth. Now, twenty-five years later, here I am." "How old were you? And who Jill?" Hayley asked, curiously. "I was seven. And Jill, she was Jackson's older sister. She was only fourteen when she drained by that vampire." My mouth dropped in shock. "Do you believe me, now?" He asked. I nodded and looked at Hayley, who agreed. "Hey, bro."


End file.
